c9webzenfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest
Viewing Quest Info (Main Menu) *Press Ctrl to open the Main Menu and click the Quest icon to view the quest information. Viewing Current Quests *Press L to open the Quests window to view your progress in the current stage. Accepting New Quests *Press M to open the Map. *Find an NPC with the ! icon to accept a new quest or with the ? icon to complete a current quest. Finding Stage Quests *Press M to open the Map. *Select a village and stage from the Select Quest dropdown box above the Map. *Only quests from the selected stage appears on the Map. Viewing Secondary Quests *Press Esc to open the System Information window. *Click the System Preferences button to open the Game Preferences window. *Select the Display All Quests option in the UI Settings section. *Press M to open the Map and view the available quests. Tutorials *Tutorials are quests that teach you essential knowledge about the game. You can learn a lot from the tutorials. Completing Tutorials *When you are ready to begin a tutorial, the ! icon appears in the lower right corner of the screen. Follow these steps to begin a tutorial: *Click the ! icon. *Select the quest you want to perform in the tutorial window. *Click the Accept button to begin the quest. Click the Close button if you change your mind. *The tutorial list becomes unavailable after you reach a certain level. Viewing Tutorials *Press L after accepting a tutorial quest to view your current quests. Select a tutorial quest to view detailed information about it. If you click the Abandon button to abandon a tutorial quest, you cannot perform that quest again. Completing Tutorials *The ? icon appears in the lower right corner of the screen when a tutorial quest is complete. Follow these steps to complete a tutorial *Click the ? icon. *Select the quest that you want to complete in the tutorial window. You can complete any *quests that appear with a Complete button. *Click the Complete button to perform the selected quest. Help *If you have difficulty understanding the tutorial, click the ? icon to view a video that provides additional information about how to complete the tutorial. Accepting Quests *The available quests change as you level up. A new quest option automatically appears in an NPC’s dialog when you reach the level required to access a new quest. *Quests do not appear in your Quest list if your current level is below the level required for the quest. *Once you complete a quest, you will receive a confirmation in the System Chat window. Press M to open the Map and find the NPC with the ? icon to complete the quest. Quest UI Quest Level ''' *Select this to view your quests according to level in the quest section. '''Quest Counter *The number of current quests (max 20). Quest List ''' *Your current quests according to color. '''Quest Description *Describes the quest and provides detailed information and instructions. Quest Difficulty *The difficulty of the quest (Normal, Hard, Expert, Master). Quest Objective *The objective of the quest. Quest Rewards *How many EXP and/or SP you receive for completing the quest. Standard Rewards *The rewards you receive for completing the quest. Optional Rewards *Additional rewards you receive for completing the quest. *You can only choose one optional reward. 'Abandon Quest ' *Click this to remove the quest from the quest list (you can attempt the quest again if you have not completed it). 'Share Quest ' *Click this to share a quest with other party members.